1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a control method for the data processing apparatus, and a computer program causing a computer to execute the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of methods of exchanging images captured by digital cameras among users of those cameras include taking the captured images into a personal computer via a memory device and sending the images as an attachment to an electronic mail, and another is loading the captured images into a server on the Internet and allowing the images to be downloaded as required.
Meanwhile, digital cameras equipped with the wireless communication function using the IEEE802.11 wireless LAN, for example, have also been recently marketed. Those digital cameras can directly send and receive images via wireless communication between them.
When communication is performed by using the IEEE802.11 wireless LAN, wireless communication parameters, such as a network identifier (SSID), a communication channel, an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, an authentication key, have to be set in each device (see US Patent Application No. 2006/0068702, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-007120, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-187001).
Those wireless communication parameters are usually set through a user interface of the device. However, such a setting operation is troublesome. In a device not having a keyboard like a digital camera, particularly, it is not easy to input strings of characters, such as the SSID and the encryption key.